headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/T
Tara Chambler Tara Chambler is the daughter of David Chambler, the sister of Lilly Chambler and the aunt of Meghan Chambler, as well as a former police academy student. Her family is first encountered by The Governor when he finds their home and she openly shows a distrust of him although this changes when he saves her from being bitten by her zombified father. Tara, Lilly, Meghan and The Governor would come across a new camp led by former Woodbury resident Caesar Martinez. Tara developed a romantic relationship with a female resident named Alisha. The Governor then promptly killed Martinez and Pete Dolgen, taking control of the group and leading them to attack the prison group. Tara got a first glimpse at how insane The Governor was when she witnessed Hershel Greene's decapitation. Glenn Rhee finds her hiding at the prison when he is left behind and accompanies her until they come across the group of Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter. Tara begins to express guilt for her part in The Governor's attack, believing that he was a good man and not an insane killer like she found out. Maggie Greene forgives her for this and they come across Terminus, where they are captured by the Terminus group until single-handedly rescued by Carol Peletier. Rick Grimes also forgives her for the role in the attack as he could sense that she didn't want to be a part of it to begin with. Tara remains an integral part of the group as a runner when they reach Alexandria. In the sixth season, Tara forms a relationship with the new doctor, Denise Cloyd but she is later shot through the eye with an arrow by Dwight who had intended Daryl as his target. Tara is also notably the first LGBT character to be introduced in The Walking Dead TV series. Teddy Grainger Teddy Grainger was an adult male in the early years of the zombie outbreak that affected the southeastern United States. He was a resident of the sanctuary community known as Woodbury, which was under the leadership of Brian Blake whom most people came to know as The Governor. The Governor nursed a personal vendetta against another group of survivors that had taken shelter at a nearby prison. He misled the people of Woodbury by erroneously claiming that the occupants of the prison were violent murderers who sought to kill everybody in their community. Convinced of this, many of the Woodbury residents took up arms to form an army to fight back against the prison survivors. The Governor led his army on two raids against the prison. In the first attack, they encountered unexpected resistance and were forced to retreat. They initiated a second attack, which erupted into a fierce firefight. One of the prison occupants, Billy Greene, was in a watchtower and lobbed a hand grenade over the fence that struck an automobile. The vehicle exploded, and the flying shrapnel killed at least five members of The Governor's army, including Teddy Grainger. Terry Terry was a black man in his apparent late twenties, possibly early thirties, who was living in Atlanta, Georgia during the days of the initial zombie outbreak. He was best friends with a guy named Mike, who was the boyfriend of an office worker named Michonne. Michonne had been returning home to the apartment she shared with Mike on the day the outbreak struck. She found Terry and Mike fending off zombies with baseball bats as they tried getting through the front door. As Michonne fought her way inside, Mike was bitten by a zombie. At the time, nobody yet realized that a zombie bite was a death sentence. Mike succumbed to the injury and reanimated as one of the undead. Immediately afterword, he bit Terry, infecting him with the virus. Terry died and came back to life as a zombie as well. Michonne took shelter in a neighbor's house where she found a katana. Michonne noted the zombies would not attack one another, and even the smell of one of their own in the immediate vicinity would be enough to avert their attention elsewhere. When she realized that the infection was spread through biting, she cut of Mike and Terry's arms, as well as the lower half of their jaws. She chained them together and dragged them around as macabre undead escorts. So long as Mike and Terry were by her side, other zombies would let them be. While traveling through rural Georgia with them, Michonne came upon another survivor named Andrea. Michonne, the walkers and Andrea hid out during the Winter, but as Spring came, they found their way to a community called Woodbury. Eventually, Michonne saw no further use for her walker escorts and beheaded both of them. The Kingdom The Kingdom is a location in Virginia lead by the self-proclaimed "King" Ezekiel who also owns a pet tiger named Shiva. Carol Peletier and Morgan Jones are brought to The Kingdom after being rescued by two soldiers shortly after Morgan shoots a member of the Saviors to death in order to protect Carol. Thompson House The Thompson house was located in rural Georgia. It was across the way from the Greene farm. Members of Rick Grimes' survival group, as well as members of the Greene family were out on the property engaging in target practice. Hershel Greene warned them to be careful of their shots so as to not fire near the Thompson house. Tina Tina was a young blonde-haired woman and the younger sister of Sherry. She was the sister-in-law of Dwight and associated with a group known as the Saviors. Tina, Sherry and Dwight were combing through the woods when they came upon Daryl Dixon, whom they captured. As they marched through the area, they were attacked by walkers, and Tina was consumed. Presumably, one of the others put her down before she could reanimate. Tobin Todd Todd was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and lived in the U.S. state of Virginia. He was a member of an extreme militant survivor group known as the Saviors, and operated out of one of their outposts. Todd was part of a group that was captured by Rick Grimes' militia. He surrendered to Rick upon his word that he would let him live. Rick's ally, Daryl Dixon however, did not give any such word, and shot Todd in the head, killing him. Tomas Tony There were two characters named Tony featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. The first was a large man who was partnered with a guy named Dave. Played by actor Aaron Munoz, he appeared in the season two episode, "Nebraska". The character also made a brief appearance in the beginning of the following episode, "Triggerfinger". Tony and Dave encountered Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene and Glenn Rhee in an abandoned bar. They pretended to be friendly, but Rick quickly deduced that they intended on doing them harm, so he shot both Dave and Tony dead before they could get the chance to shoot him. Tony (II) This individual, also named Tony, was a member of the Claimers under the leadership of a man named Joe. He took up temporary sanctuary in a farm house that was occupied by Rick Grimes. After leaving the house, Tony and the other Claimers took Daryl Dixon into their group.